tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v8 (8/12/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Hi, I'm Matt Fountain and welcome to Flash Flood. If missed Sunday Assault yesterday then you missed alot here in the WCWF. The Undertaker started off the night with a simple clean match which he won with a Tombstone. Brian Pillman followed but was jumped. Let's get comments from both sides. to Brian Pillman Pillman: I would like to take this opportunity to thank a certain somebody here in the WCWF... a man who has opened my eyes... a man who, just yesterday, helped me find my killer instinct that been gone for so long... Johnny Butler. Mr. Butler reaffirmed what I have always believed for so long... that all human beings are pieces of shit!! For one brief, fleeting period of time yesterday, I showed mercy to that scrub I wrestled. I allowed him to get the upper hand on me. THAT WAS NOT THE BRIAN PILLMAN OF OLD THAT YOU SAW YESTERDAY!!!! For the past few weeks, Brian Pillman was having off-days. He wasn't his normal uncaring self. He wasn't as sharp as he could be in interviews. HE EVEN LEFT A GODDAMNED TIP AT A RESTAURANT HE WAS AT THE OTHER DAY!!!!! But last night, Johnny Butler has cleansed my soul of all that. You will never see the pansy Brian Pillman ever again. He is DEAD. Long live the Loose Cannon, Brian Pillman. And THIS TUESDAY, Mr. Buttfucker, I will thank you the only way I know how... BY RIPPING YOUR STILL-BEATING HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND MAKING YOU EAT IT!! *laughs* If I were you, son, I'd call in sick for the next few months. to Johnny Butler Butler: Well well well Pilman you finally accepted my challenge I am surprised you did hehe. I guess you got tired of challenging old men who the only way the can put a smile on his wife's face is to give her the platinum card. Well Amazing. Nash Hall you will see the weak link in your NWO you will see luggage boy go down to defeat. Now that NO GOOD PUNK IRS!!!! Well college boy you wanna stick you scrawny neck in to my business I bust allot heads to make my money and I plan to keep it. You are not going to ever look in to my books you geek!!!! I will hurt you bad boy!!!!! I want a no DQ match gotta problem with that geeko? I will meet you on Sunday Assault on the 18. I hope your medical coverage is top notch boy!!!!! I predict alota pain for you. Butler: Now onto Mr. Severn 2 world belts that means your the best the is but... you never wrested me. Lets set up a match I am better than you. Don't be a paper champion like the other WCWF CHUMPions. meet me you wont be sorry unless you think you can win. Remember THE BEAST is here and hungry!!!!! to Fountain Fountain: Now that's a confident man, perhaps overconfident; the beast is hungry but has he taken a few too many bites? Fountain: Two matches have been signed now...the first ever Tuesday Night WAR will have Butler facing Brian Pillman and Sunday Assault will have him facing IRS. Two matches you don't want to miss. When we come back...we'll see Joe Shamus' interview with the Perfect one and take a look at the Tag Team tournament. Commercials Fountain: Well, Tuesday Night WAR is looking to be a great card in Orlando, Florida. The main event looks to be promising with a triangle match between Ryan Cawdor, Bret Hart, and Legion. Recently though, my colleague Jon Shamus caught up with Mr. Perfect. to Shamus with Mr. Perfect Jon Shamus: I'm here with Mr. Perfect. Mr. Perfect, what was the meaning of that??? Mr. Perfect: What was the meaning of what? I warned him. I told him that I had a little surprise for him. How did it feel, Pierce. How did it feel to be perfectly humiliated tonight? Beaten by Vader, then Perfect-plexed on the outside? If I were you, I would retire. At the next Sunday Night Assault, it will be more of the same, Pierce. Except next time, the Perfect-plex will be in the ring and you will go down 1-2-3. Jon Shamus: All right, Mr. Perfect. What about that stipulation Ryan Cawdor added earlier today? Do you accept? Mr. Perfect: Do I accept? Of course I accept. This Friday, Ryan Cawdor, you will be perfectly Perfect-plexed. No count out. No disqualifications. The Perfect situation for Mr. Perfect. After I'm done with Cawdor, Pierce will be next. Jon Shamus: How about your new manager, The Genius? Where is he? Mr. Perfect: The Genius is a little preoccupied right now. He will be at ringside on Friday. Remember this, Cawdor, Pierce. NOBODY BEATS MR. PERFECT! NOBODY! (Mr. Perfect walks away) to Fountain Fountain: Thanks Jon. Yesterday, Dixie's little group jumped Lord Darkwolf after he made an explosive debut. Let's get comments from both sides.... Matt Fountain: Once again, here is the WCWF TV Champion, Mr. Extreme. (Extreme walks out, holding the TV Title) Fountain: Well, you certainly made your prescence known at Assault. Mr. Extreme: What, you mean the assault at Assault?(grinning) We were just sending a little message to the three punks who are going to face me and the Hardcore Homeboyz. Fountain: Speaking of those 3 "punks", what are your feelings on the third member of that team, Bill "Stuntman" Thomas? Extreme: Hey, didn't I eliminate him from the Battle Royal? Me and the Homeboyz are going to turn him into the human cannonball, as we launch him into outer space. Fountain: Now, to another topic. As the TV champion, you say you are calling the shots. Who do you want to face? Extreme: You gotta realize something son, I don't have to make the challenges, I just kick the ass of the people that do. Fountian: Another thing, Kaged is comming up on Augest 25th. Do you have anybody in particular for the first PPV extravagasza of the WCWF? Extreme: Hey Fountain, who the hell thinks of these damn questions? Fountain: That's what the people want to know. Extreme: Well, the people SUCK. I don't play to the fans like the pretty boys Johnson and Thomas. The fans don't win matches for you, you gotta win them yourself. I don't come out here to do a little dance, and make the little kids happy, I come to the ring to kick ass. I am the Champion. People gotta go through me to get what I got. I went through 27 other superstars to get this belt, and I sure as hell ain't giving it up easy. JOHNSON, THOMAS, DARKWOLF!!! Be prepared to get the wrestling lesson of a lifetime when you step into the ring with Mr. Extreme and the Hardcore Homeboyz. I'm through here Fountain. Go on with your pityful excuse for a TV Show. YOUR WCWF TV CHAMPION,MR EXTREME, GET USED TO IT!!!!! (Mr. Extreme Exits) to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson of Mr. Extreme and Hardcore Homeboyz' attack on Lord Darkwolf plays Johnson: Extreme, that's got to be one of the lowest things I've ever seen here in this federation. That looks to me like the mark of a frightened man. Scared that we'd take you out? If you're so afraid, face me one on one. I challenge you to a steel cage match, title or not. It'l be just like Kaged. Who knows? I'll probably be fighting for your title at Kaged! Scum like you just has to be stopped, before you spread like the rot you are. A cage match would be perfect for me and you. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and noone to interfere! No help for you, Extreme! Johnson: And as for you, "Music Man"... you crying about being unfairly eliminated? After what you did to me? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black! What kind of shit are you smoking? I haven't forgotten what you did. Don't you have anything better to do than to make challenges you don't deserve? I'm going to mop the floor with Extreme soon enough, and I need some practice! I want you to my punching bag! My 'sparring partner'! Okay, I just wanna kick your ass! I challenge you to a match this Friday Night Live! We'll see just how 'bad' you really are! to Fountain Fountain: President Donald Goddard has said, after seeing the Jet's comments, that if Music Man accepts the match it will be put on Sunday Assault's card as Friday has been filled. When we come back from the break, we'll be speaking to the Air Force, who unfortunately lost their match last night...and we'll take a look at the tag tournament. As we go to break, let's take a look at an interview by Marc Kardon yesterday afternoon after Sunday Assault. to Kardon with IRS & Ted Dibiase Kardon: Irwin you are new... Ted Dibiase: Shut up you nickle and dimmer, let Irwin talk. IRS: Listen WCWF superstars, i know there are some tough customers out there, but when it comes to technical wrestling, no one could beat me. Hear that! Kardon: You have issue a challenge to the Beast Butler, what can you comment on that? IRS: Well you´r talkning about the Teddybear Butthole... Ted: HAHAHA IRS: He is the first tax cheater in my list, and the first to go down in the hands of IRS. I hope you accept the challenge for Friday Card, but if you dont ill accept it, you are not going to be the first one to run from the IRS!!!! Ted: But lets not forget the Undertaker, you are the second on THE CORPORATION´S list. I´ll use every resource i have to put you away!!!!! IRS: That´s right Tax Cheaters!!! Kardon: What belt is your man going for Ted? Ted: That´s all we have to say common man. to commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: We're back...as everyone that tuned in knows...Vader defeated Scott Pierce yesterday only to be jumped by Dan "The Beast" Severn. Jason Aaron had the following comments to make. to Jason Aaron Aaron: Once again it's your favorite time of the Flash Flood, It's time to Wisdom, brillance, and Truth, it's time to hear Jason Aaron. And I've got a lot to say. Pierce, I'll get to you in a minute. Well it looks like there coming out of the woodwork now. Weve got a bunch of stupid people startings stuff with my Extreme Team. Dan "The Bunny" Severn you think because you can jump me and Vader from behind that makes you a tough guy? Or crazy and unpredictable? It doesn't! What you did is nothing compared to what we can do to you. Vader can and WILL destroy you, not because you jumped us, because he wants to make an example out of you. Vader will show the whole WCWF that you don't have a chance at getting in the way of Vader. Vader is unbeatable. So Severn we challenge you to a no DQ match after I get done beating Assaf. Now that brings me to the dumbest man in the WCWF, Assaf. What makes you think you have the balls to take on Vader? You know you'll chicken out. Vader lasted almost 2 hours in that battle royal and if Pierce wouldn't have came out and interfered you would have been gone. You understand that. We are so confident that we can stomp you 2 times in a row, lets do it. This Friday we mame you and then Sunday we go in for the kill. But, That sunday we want you in a cage. I don't want any wannabees trying to make a name for themselves and getting involved. Is it a deal? It doesn't get any better than that. Now I can talk about our little friend Scott Pierce. Now I'm sure your going to coem up with some kind of reason why you dind't win. Like you were you tired after the battle royal. Face it Scott, you just proved it to the world it doesn't pay to take on bully's. You've had your moment in the spotlite now go away, we have bigger fish to fry. Clique your time is almost here, the Warriors have been very patient now it's your turn to feel our rath. It's been your pleasure I'm OUT!!!! to Fountain Fountain: President Goddard wanted to sign a matchup settin Assaf to defeat Vader twice in a row but could only fit the title shot matchup in. He feels that if Vader thinks he can win twice in a row, and wants a cage match for the second match, then he can just wait till Kaged for the cage match for the title. But, the IC belt is not up for grabs yet. If Vader loses by countout or pinfall...he won't get a title shot...but will keep the Intercontinental belt. If he loses by pinfall...Assaf will get the IC belt and be stripped of it. This will set up a match between Vader and Dan Severn for the Intercontinental Title at Kaged. If Vader wins the match on Friday by any means, Vader will be stripped of the IC title and two superstars will go for the IC Belt at Kaged & Vader will fight Levavy at Kaged for the World Title. Confusing huh? Yea....I thought so =) After Friday...everything will become clear. Also last night, Brute Force defeated Air Force...let's get comments from both sides. to Air Force (The camera shows an undisclosed airfield. The Air Force steps out of a hanger on to the tarmac. They are dressed in flight suits and wearing sunglasses. There faces are emotionless.) Jason Hawks: Let's cut to the chase. Brutal Force, I'm sure you're feeling proud of yourselves after your victory over us at Sunday Assault. But it is like my grandfather used to tell me "even a blind squirrel will find a nut every once in a while." Just so you don't misunderstand us, we believe that you got lucky. Johnny Sky: That's right! We are so sure of ourselves that we want to challenge you, Brutal Force, to a match on the Kaged pay-per-view August 25. If either one of us have a title at that time, it will be on the line. If we don't, then it will be just for FUN. Hawks: Air Force, over and out. (Camera fades to black.) to Brute Force JR Michaels: "You talked the talk, but ya didn't walk the walk Air Force. You said you were specially trained fighters, you said you were fighting for the USA, you said you were defending the honor of the WCWF. Well I guess you failed! The Junior Mafia has take the first step to ruling the WCWF. Don't EVER come around our way again talking that sh*t you always do unless you are ready to back it up because if you do, we will do a little more damage than last time." Dave Gibson: "I thought it was going to be harder then that JR! I mean I thought we had a challenge on our hands...I guess I was wrong because it was easy as he*l beatin the sh*t out of Air Force. And whoever is next in the tournament will get the same thing done to them. Brute Force is on it's way up to the top and when we get there, we ain't never comin down." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Step 1 of the Junior Mafia's plan is complete, advance in the tag team tournament. And now step 2 will take place at Tuesday Night War!!! I WILL get my revenge on Erik Coy!!! The Junior Mafia is behind me all the way and we will do WHATEVER is necesary to win the match and get the gold. So don't take me lightly Coy!! Be prepared for a world of pain!!! Jr. Gangsta: "Yo gee you best getz ta steppin cause da Mafia runnin on dat as*. We gotz da gat an we dissin da jank so protect ya self cause we on da dome!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "For the last time, would you speak correctly!!!" to Fountain Fountain: Very interesting....Air Force challenges Brute Force to a match for Kaged. For the title or not....let's cut to Bob Colligan who had an interview with some very controversial men who just arrived in the World Championship Wrestling Federation. to Bob Colligan Bob Colligan: Fans, my guests at this time are a trio of men who made their presense known this at this past Sunday Night Assault... I’m talking about Dan “The Beast” Severn and his pack of “Michigan Wolverines”, Rick and Scott Steiner. (Severn and the Steiners walk in and surround Colligan, facing the camera. They are chuckling as they walk in. Suddenly Severn turns towards the camera). Dan Severn: What did I tell you! What did I tell you!! (He points to the camera). NO ONE is safe in the WCWF! Let me tell you somethin’, Sunday Night was just a taste of what the stinking superstars of the WCWF are in for. Colligan: You certainly shocked everyone by not only attacking Pierce, but Vader as well..... Severn: And there’s more where that came from, Colligan. I sent a message Sunday Night. Pierce, you walk around saying you’re “100 Percent Natural”..... I think I just proved that you’re 100% imposter. Anytime you recover from that beating boy, just put your name on the dotted line. You’re mine. Colligan: And what about your dispicable attack on Vader, the WCWF Intercontinental Title Holder? Severn: VADER! You just learned the number one lesson they should have taught you at the School of Hard Knocks, boy.... NEVER turn your back on someone! You made that fatal mistake, fat man, and you paid. Next time, you’ll get it worse, I promise you. Colligan: Also on Sunday Night saw the introduction of your “Wolverines”, Rick and Scott Steiner. Gentleman, your thoughts.... Rick Steiner: Woof, woof, woof! (He looks in the air). Austin, Ben-wah, you call yourself the Loose Cannons? You just ran into the De-Fusers! Scott Steiner: You boys just got a glimpse of the Frankensteiner. We’re gonna kick your stinkin’ teeth in, you can take that to the bank. Severn: You know how Lex Luger used to go around the country in a bus saying hi to the little kids? How about the WCWF giving us a bus and we go around kicking people’s asses.! Colligan: Hey, this is a family show...... Severn: Yeah, so? My family’s watching... and loving every minute of it. Steiners: Woof, woof, woof!! Severn: Let me tell you, the bottom line is that if we have to knock off every damn superstar in the WCWF to get some notice, we will. Wherever I go, the Wolverines aren’t far behind. Next Sunday Night, I challenge ANY superstars in the WCWF to a six man tag.... ANYONE. If you girls have enough guts, put your name on the dotted line. And I’ve got a special message to certain superstars: Johnny Butler, you’ve already signed your death wish, pal, by calling yourself, “The Beast”. I challenge you to a cage match for the right to call the winner the true “Beast”. Vader, it’ll be a pleasure to whup your ass again. Pierce, next time, it’ll be your career. Scott Steiner: Austin, Ben-wah..... we’ll be coming after you..... the question is, will you know when.... Rick Steiner: Woof, woof, woof!!! Colligan: We’re out of time. Matt, back to you..... to Matt Fountain Fountain: Goddard not liking these guys very much, but he has already signed a six-man tag match for them. They will face Super Mario and the Death Syndicate in a 6-man tag matchup this Friday on Friday Night Live! And!! Severn wants a cage match? Well, Goddard gave it to him as he signed the first official match for Kaged. It will be Dan Severn against Johnny Butler, the loser...has to drop "The Beast" from his name!! It's one of the many great matches that will take place at Kaged, August 25th! Let's look at various comments by existing tag teams in the league now. to Kardon interviewing Demolition Kardon: We have here a premiere Tag-Team by the name of Demolition Ax: We don´t need stupid presentations. Smash: Yeah, we are going to destroy this federation into pieces until we are the the Champions!!! Kardon: You have issue a challenge to whomever is champion by the end of the tournament. Are´nt you worry who it will be?? Ax: Worry???US!!! you must be kidding Smash: They should be worried, the whole WCWF should be worried!!!!! to Hardcore Homeboyz Dogg: The Junior Mafia? They think they as hardcore as the Homeboyz? What, are they stupid? Brute Force, you punks, you think your da bomb, you think you all tough, well, from where we come from, it's called STUPID. S-T-U-P-I-D. But we don't have to concern ourselves with you yet, until we destroy the Daemons on Tuesday Night. Gatts: Daemons, prepare to be beaten HARDCORE STYLE! I think everyone has seen what we can do, right Darkwolf? It's just a matter of time till we get our hands on gold. Daemons, then Brute Force. Damn! It is too good to be true. Dogg: That brings us to a little matter of buisness. Jesse Johnson, "Stuntman" Thomas, and well, Darkwolf already knows. We are gonna kick yo asses around the block. You boys, be prepared to feel the pain that only the Homeboyz can inflict. It was a very bad desicion on your parts to mess with our homie, Mr. Extreme. So, we have to kick yo asses for it. Gatts: Dat's right. You 3 pimps are gonna get hurt, and hurt real badly, cause the Hardcore Homeboyz and Mr. Extreme, are gonna kick all yo asses... HARDCORE STYLE!!!! Dogg: And don't you forget it. tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |The Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniards vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: That's all the time we have for today. As we close, take a look at what Scott Pierce had to say! Tune in tommorow to see what is going on in your favorite superstars life. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain. So long! to Scott Pierce Pierce: Vader! You got lucky this time. We will meet again and this time I will beat you. Right now ooh! "100% Natural" Scott Pierce has other matters to attend to. What I want to Dan Severn, is what business did you have being at ringside? I don't want anybody interfering in my matches! I knew I wouldn't get the chance to face Vader alone, but you were the last person I expected to attack me. And then Mr. not-so-Perfect comes in after the match. Yeah that takes a real man to attack a someone after he's already been knocked out. You're not perfect, I'm 100%, and I'll see you next Sunday.